The Secret Hetalia
by Procyonpaw
Summary: What happens if the Hetalia characters clash with secret organizations, urban legends, and other types of terrible creatures from myth and lore? This is Hetalia combined with the new MMORPG The Secret World! Please review if you want to see more of this story series :D!
1. Illuminati

_**Author's Note: **__Hello to all! This is a special crossover of the familiar Hetalia universe and the world of The Secret World, which is a new MMO that focuses on urban legends and government conspiracies coming alive! It is a very fun game and is worth checking out for yourself!_

_The first organization that is introduced in this tale is the Illuminati – the Social Darwinist badasses in nice suits. They also don't take kindly to being revealed, as Alfred Jones is about to find out…_

_Enjoy!_

_**P.S.: **__Alex McCall, the Secret World character that is introduced in this story, is a canon character in the game! Alexis Turner is our proud OC of New York._

_**P.P.S.: **__If you like these stories, please also let me know in the comments if you want to either continue on one arc or suggest other Hetalia universe characters to be included in this story series!_

XX

**The Secret Hetalia – Secrets Best Not Told**

**A Hetalia / The Secret World story**

**Starring…**

**Alfred – America**

**Alexis – New York**

**Alex McCall – Agent of the Illuminati**

XX

**New York City, New York**

One afternoon, Alfred Jones and his daughter, Alexis Turner, were working on finding evidence of a secret organization that was rumored to operate in the city itself.

"Mom's going to get mad at you for working on conspiracy theories," Alexis glared at her father as he was typing quickly at the computer and printing documents at a rapid pace.

"My dear," Alfred responded, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"This is the find of the century."

"If we can pinpoint the Illuminati's headquarters and expose them to the public, the government can get access to secrets to things that will give us an advantage in the world."

Alexis got up from her computer seat and looked at her dad operating the computer.

"Uh…Dad?" she asked with curiosity.

"Don't you think that the Illuminati would not take too kindly of you going through their affairs?"

Alfred laughed at his daughter's question.

"I can take them down," he answered confidently.

"I have more resources than some underground, relic-worshiping group of druids."

On that note, Alexis left the room and Alfred continued working at a rapid pace.

XX

_That night…_

Alfred yawned as he exited his office and walked to his car. As he got in and started his vehicle, it groaned and died on him.

"Stupid piece of crap!" he proclaimed as he kicked it repeatedly.

However, as he did so, the car suddenly roared itself back to life and began to drive on its own.

In pure fear, Alfred tried to open the window or stop his seemingly-possessed car in any fashion available to him at that moment. However, the car continued to move until it finally stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the city and opened its door for its master to get out.

Slowly moving out of his car, Alfred tried to turn around and leave the shady destination, but a gun cocked behind him.

Before he even turned around to face his assailant, a shot was fired and Alfred crumpled on the ground unconscious.

XX

After regaining conscious, Alfred saw that he was surrounded by men in blue suits and a particular man, seemingly their leader, in a black leather jacket and red shirt.

"If it isn't the hero of the wars," the man smirked as Alfred tried to fight his restraints around his waist.

"Is that the last time you were smart?"

Alfred tried to say something, but some invisible force clamped his mouth shut, which only enabled him to mutter in disgust.

The man laughed as he took a cigarette and lit it in a blink.

"Name's Alex McCall," he answered as he put the cigarette in his mouth.

"I represent the Illuminati."

XX

Alfred was wide-eyed as he realized he was caught by the very organization he intended to destroy.

"Surprised that we ain't damn mystics with sticks in the mud?" Alex laughed as he blew a smoke ring at the American's face.

"We are a lot more advanced than you could possibly imagine."

His mouth still closed, Alfred could only watch as his kidnapper ranted about his organization.

"We have more contacts than you," Alex continued as he blew another smoke ring into the air.

"We are everywhere and nowhere at the same time!"

XX

Alfred suddenly felt his mouth slacken as Alex loosened his grip upon his captive.

"Let's cut to the chase, mate," Alex told the American as he pulled up a chair for himself.

"You _will_ burn those documents you've accumulated on us!"

"You _will _make sure that everything has been properly disposed!"

"If you don't follow those instructions, we will dole out a consequence that will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"What are you going to do?" Alfred sneered.

"Kill me?"

To his shock, Alex just smiled.

"Kill you?" the Illuminati agent replied.

"How about kill you daughter?"

"Alexis…isn't it."

XX

"Leave my daughter out of this!" Alfred cried as he furiously wanted to grab the smug man and break his neck.

Alex chuckled as he closed his eyes and recited information about Alexis Turner.

"Alexis Turner," he said with a soft smile on his face.

"Daughter of Alfred Jones."

"She lives in an apartment on 66 Perry Street, between Bleeker and 4th."

"She leaves for work at the Blanch Law Firm at 9:00 am and returns to her apartment at 7:30 pm."

"After that, she then eats dinner, walks the dog until 9:00, and then goes to sleep at around 10:30."

XX

As Alfred was too shocked for words, Alex continued with his diatribe.

"This shows how much information we have on your girl," he told the American.

"So, if you want to still be Mr. Hero, go ahead and prepare a coffin for your girl."

"If you want to still have fifty states, follow my orders to the letter."

"We're going to have somebody make sure you're not cheating out on the deal."

"Understood?"

Then, before Alfred could say anything, one of the men in a blue suit injected the American with a concoction, which caused the tired country to go back into a state of unconsciousness.

"Return him to his home and leave a note as a reminder of our deal," Alex ordered as his subordinates left to complete their task.

XX

"You didn't have to be that cruel to my Dad," Alexis said as she came out of the shadows of the warehouse.

Alex smirked as his inside agent approached him.

"It was totally necessary," the man answered with a shrug.

"If your Papa goes public, our whole nation will be at stake."

Alexis nodded as she crossed her arms.

"If Illuminati falls," she responded.

"The zealous Templars and the lawless Dragons will destroy this good country."

The Illuminati agent smiled as he handed the state a folder.

"Make sure Mr. Hero disposes everything," he ordered the state.

"I want every single scrap of paper burned and every last byte of data wiped out forever."

"Understood."

"Yes sir," Alexis replied as she took the folder into her hands and exited the warehouse, ready to fulfill her duty to the letter.

XX


	2. Templar

_**Author's Note: **__Now is a story that introduces the Templar faction. There's really not much to be said besides the fact that the two non-Hetalia characters are actually from The Secret World (one's in an advertisement and the other serves as a Templar liason)._

_Enjoy!_

XX

**The Secret Hetalia – A Murder of Crows**

**A Hetalia / The Secret World story**

**Starring…**

**Alice – Nyo England**

**Arthur – England**

**Richard Sonnac – Liason for the Templars**

**Rose White – Agent for the Templars**

XX

**London, England**

Alice yawned as she was driving her car through the misty back-roads of London. She left work too late and she was completely alone on the cobbled streets. As she stared blankly at a sign, she yawned again, thinking to herself that it wasn't a really wise idea to stay up late working on an assignment due weeks from its intended turn-in.

As she pulled to the side, she locked the doors to her vehicle and turned off the lights. As she began to close her eyes, she noticed ravens begin to gather around her, she thought that such an event was curious before she fell asleep.

XX

The murder of crows gathered to form a Reverent – a monstrous beast of lore. Silently, the creature looked at the innocent face of his victim before slipping into the passenger seat of the car. Then, after a slight tap that woke up the girl, it pounced upon her with its dreaded body.

The Reverent slashed at the girl as she screamed and took a pistol from her glove compartment. The shots stung, but that didn't deter the primal urges of the beast. However, the shots began to wear at its body. So, the Reverent dissipated into its raven form. In the chaos of the situation, the birds tore through the car, smashing through windows and slashing at the girl's flesh before they flew into the night sky.

XX

_Later that night…_

Arthur was hurrying to the hospital after he heard the news.

"I should've stayed with her," he thought to himself as he pushed open the door to the recovery room to look at his wife.

After entering into the mess of doctors and patients, he found an idle surgeon.

"H-How is she?" he asked with a stutter.

The surgeon shook his head.

"We're lucky we got to her in time," he answered.

"We stopped the bleeding and stitched as much as we can."

"However, her mental state is very fragile at this moment."

"How so?" Arthur questioned.

The surgeon shook his head again.

"It's strange," he answered with a confused look on his face.

"She kept stuttering about crows."

XX

_In the hospital room…_

Alice opened her eyes and breathed hard as she looked around the room in fright. She thought she heard a squawk and she flinched.

Then, in the window, she saw a raven peering with its black eyes.

"Get away from me," she growled as she got a pair of scissors and threw it at the window.

To her shock and horror, the bird didn't leave. It just continued to stare at her – like it was mocking her for her weakness.

Alice laughed nervously as she picked up another tool and chucked it at the window again. However, as the tool bounced to the floor, the raven continued to stare at her.

"Get away from me," she whimpered over and over as she kept throwing things at the window, though the bird continued to look down at her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

XX

_The next morning…_

Richard Sonnac – a representative of a secret group called the Templars – was sitting before Arthur in the country's office.

"So," he asked the British man.

"You want us to investigate this manner about your wife and crows?"

Arthur nodded his head.

Richard sighed as he put his hands on the table.

"Mr. Kirkland," he dryly told Arthur.

"We are not mercenaries."

"We are only here to fight the darkness."

"We are not bound to things like money or aspirations."

"Only the underhanded Illuminati cares for such trivial manners."

Arthur stared into the black man's eyes.

"I believe this is a supernatural manner," he said with a tired tone.

"I beg of you for this job."

"I cannot sleep at the thought that my wife's torturer still roams free in the night."

At these words, Richard nodded his head and stood up from his seat.

"We'll send our best agent," Richard responded as the two men shook hands.

"The creature will be found by tonight."

XX

_That night…_

Rose White – an experienced Templar agent - sighed as she walked around the forest nearby the hospital.

"Another Reverent," she thought to herself as she adjusted the white beanie on her head.

"When do I ever get a break?"

As she continued to scout around the hospital grounds, she heard the mass fluttering of wings and saw a stream of ravens fly to a certain location.

"Bingo," she thought as she loaded her shotgun and moved quickly to the site.

"The faster I get this done, the faster I can go to sleep…"

XX

As Rose headed to the epicenter of crows, she saw the dreaded Reverent form into its ghastly form.

Wasting no time, she fired her shotgun a couple of times, preventing the Reverent from reaching its most potent form. Seeing it was now at a disadvantage, the Reverent directed crows to attack its assailant, hoping that the flock would give it enough time to fully form.

However, Rose rolled to one side and threw a flash bomb, which scattered the crows in all directions.

Growling in anger, the Reverent turned its attention to Rose and rushed her, scratching the girl with one of its blades. Holding her breath to prevent her from absorbing the creature's toxins, the Templar agent jumped back and emptied her rounds on the beast.

Shrieking for its life, the Reverent tried to dissipate to escape the agent's wrath. However, as the blasts ripped through its structure, the Reverent fell to the ground, defeated and dead.

XX

Wiping her brow, Rose picked up her radio, which fell on the ground during the skirmish, and told her companions that the job was complete.

As more Templar agents arrived on the scene to retrieve the supernatural corpse and clean the area for any unnatural phenomena, Rose yawned and left the scene in a Templar car.

"Now I can finally get some sleep," she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and dreamed pleasant dreams.

XX


	3. Dragon

_**Author's Note: **__We finally have the Dragon faction! Aside from being Asian, I also chose Vietnam (named Ciel Nguyen because Ciel is her most common fan name and Nguyen is an extremely common Vietnamese last name) as my main intro character because I just merely like her!_

_I think she'll pit nicely against today's Nightmare Fuel Abomination…_

XX

**The Secret Hetalia – Silent But Numerous**

**A Hetalia / The Secret World story**

**Starring…**

**Ciel Nguyen – Vietnam**

**Mei Ling – Agent of the Dragon**

XX

Ciel Nguyen was taking a nighttime paddle in her house when she heard a rustling that disrupted the peacefulness of the moment.

Mildly annoyed that her tranquility was interrupted, the Vietnamese girl quietly moved her boat to the shore, took out the paddle, and began to scout for the sound.

As she moved closer to the center of the annoyance, she saw a couple of men in black uniforms put boxes onto the ground from an ordinary-looking truck.

XX

"You think that we'll be far enough?" asked one man

The other man laughed.

"These things won't kill us at the rate we'll be going!" he answered confidently as he set down the last box.

"Once we open this baby from a safe distance, we can just come back to survey the damage and dispose of the evidence."

"We're done," replied another man as the three of them got back into the truck and drove into the night.

XX

Seeing that the strange intruders were gone, Ciel went to investigate the boxes. As she looked at the steel plating and the strange logo, which looked similar to Honda's depiction of the Yamato No Orochi, she heard a click come from the boxes.

As she began to back away in mild apprehension, she saw humanoid beings with tentacles for heads approach quickly for her.

XX

As the first monster came close to her face, Ciel, remembering her military training, ducked and smacked the creature into its comrades, sending them colliding into one of the boxes.

As she quickly jumped backward and held her paddle in an attack position, she counted the number of opponents she had to face.

"Ten against one," she thought to herself as a wide smirk came across her face.

"I've done this before."

XX

After hitting two more monsters, causing both to fly high into the air, the Vietnamese girl felt tentacles grip her neck. As she stabbed the assailant behind her and was released from its grip, she was suddenly caught by an unquenchable rage.

As she closed her eyes for a second and opened it again, she saw that she was not surrounded by just ten enemies, but a seemingly infinite amount of them with their sharp teeth and tentacles.

As she fought her way through the thick horde, her rage burned off and was then replaced by a colossal amount of fear. She suddenly began to blunder on her attacks and was eventually thrown at a rock. As she tried to get up, the world suddenly felt slow and gooey like she was walking through honey.

"Is this the end?" she thought to herself as she saw a legion of enemies ran toward her with savage delight etched on their faces.

Then, a big blast of fire came upon the horde and obliterated them to ashes.

As Ciel tried to take in what was happening, an Asian girl went came out of the woods and helped the Vietnamese girl to her feet.

"You are a fighter, considering that you have never faced against the Filth," the stranger said as she handed Ciel back her trusty paddle.

"I'm Mei Ling and I work for Dragon."

XX

"D-Dragon?" Ciel stuttered, shocked that her savior was part of a group heard about only in barely-remembered tales and almost-forgotten history.

Mei laughed as she saw the shock on the country's face.

"It's not like you can get any info out of me about the organization," she said.

"Of course, I don't even know about Dragon anyways."

"I just want to protect my homeland…that's all."

Ciel smiled, but suddenly felt very drowsy and started to lean forwards.

XX

"There," Mei told the Vietnamese girl as she caught her fall.

"Since I already took care of destroying the Filth, I'll return you to your residence."

"You must speak nothing of this encounter with me or else there are consequences."

Then, Ciel felt a prick on her shoulder and, before she could ask any questions, she was out cold.

XX

Mei put away the syringe and slung the girl on her back.

Then, the Dragon agent teleported herself in front of Ciel's residence and met a servant in front of the home.

"Make sure that she doesn't remember of the events," Mei ordered the servant – another member of Dragon.

The servant nodded, took Ciel in his arms, and went into the house.

Then, Mei teleported away from the house to finish her job.

XX


End file.
